Pure Evil
I have to put this out here. I can't take not telling anyone anymore. I don't know what will happen if he finds out I posted this but I don't care anymore. It needs to be told. I promise this is true. I wouldn't make this shit up. For the sake of protecting myself and you all, I need to keep some identity info secret so we'll call me Mike. I recently had an extra ticket to a concert in the city I live in. I had bought it for my girlfriend Brittany, but we broke up shortly after so I figured I'd post to Craigslist to see if anybody wanted it. It was a very simple ad posted in the strictly platonic personals section. This is the ad I posted: FREE CONCERT TICKET. I have a free concert ticket to the metal show at -CLUB NAME UNDISCLOSED FOR PRIVACY REASONS- this Saturday. Completely free so if anybody wants it, respond to this ad and I'll let you know where we can meet up and you can get it from me. Seems harmless enough, right? So, after about two days of random responses from various people, I checked my inbox on Wednesday morning and saw a single response from a typical anonymous CL email address. This is the email I got: SUBJECT: Ticket Did you know that there's evil lurking on this site? Thousands of people roam this site looking for sales, friends, jobs, etc. But, they don't know who they are dealing with. You're gonna die, Mike. Very soon. I promise. -Pure Evil A chill ran down my spine as I read that. What kind of joke was this asshole playing? And how the hell did he know my name? I responded: SUBJECT: RE: Ticket Haha, very funny. Hope your day is complete by trolling CL users. -Mike Strangely, as soon as I pressed Send, my inbox lit up with a new message. The anonymous CL address was no longer in the from column and it simply said, "FROM: Pure Evil." Wait, what? There's no way he got my response that fast. But, sure enough, it was a response to the message I had sent less than thirty seconds ago. SUBJECT: RE: RE: Ticket You should really learn to be nicer. Now, I'm going to have to really fuck up your day. And, I was gonna take my precious time. Oh well. Be careful when you leave for school. Is your locker still 1325? -P.E. Now, I was really creeped out. I hadn't given out any information about my life in that ad, nor to the people who had previously inquired about the ticket. This guy knows I'm in school and my locker number? What the fuck? I shut my laptop screen and grabbed my backpack. I kissed my parents goodbye and walked out the house. What was on my front steps made me scream and fall back. On the front steps was a dead dog. There was no doubt in my mind that this dead dog was murdered. I couldn't tell whose dog it was. It had been disemboweled and mutilated to a point where it was pretty much skinned. And then I saw it. It was my dog, Ashley. Her collar was around her now skinned neck and I burst into tears. I didn't go to school. I ran into the house and my mother and father and I spent the rest of the day burying Ashley and talking to the cops. Even when I told them about the emails, the cops were next to useless. They said they would check it out and let me know and one of the officers gave me his card and said to call if I heard from Pure Evil again. It was 10:15 PM when the cops left. I reluctantly got online. In my inbox, a new message from Pure Evil. SUBJECT: Ashley You should of heard her cry when I skinned her. I can only hope you scream twice as loud. -P.E. I ran to the phone and called the officer. He said he would come by and check it out in the morning. I printed out the emails so I could have paper copies in case my inbox got cleared out. In the morning, I left for school and gave my mom the paper copies and told them to give them to the officer. In my area, word spreads fast. So, as I walked into school, I was met with uncomfortable stares. My ex walked up to me and gave me a hug and asked if I was okay. I told her about Pure Evil. She was convinced it was someone I knew just playing a cruel joke. The day dragged on and I hadn't slept much so I was nearly falling asleep in all my classes. But, every time I closed my eyes, I saw Ashley's body lying there. Around lunch time, the officer called me. What he told me was more shocking than anything. The email address that Pure Evil had been sending from didn't exist. He had checked with the email provider and they said they had no record of it. My stomach dropped and I was enveloped with fear. This can't be fucking possible. I got home around 3:30 PM and got onto my email. This can't be real. It can't be. But, as I was dreading, there was a new email from him. SUBJECT: Give up Any attempts to stop me will be futile. You are going to die. That's just how this will end. But, I will make you suffer. I suggest you tell your parents you love them. And your ex. She's next. -P.E I instantly called Brittany. I told her she needed to come over now. She didn't question it and was there within minutes. She looked horrified when she saw me. She told me I looked like death. She spent the night with me. But, wasn't there when I woke up. I called her phone, no answer. I called her parents, they said they hadn't seen her. I don't know where she is. It's been three days and my parents are missing too. The officer was found yesterday morning dead in his squad car with what appeared to be a self inflicted gunshot wound. But, something doesn't add up. I looked at the report and they said his gun had fingerprints on it but they weren't his. It says that the fingerprints do not match anybody on record for the past one-hundred years. Everyday that fucking email address pops up in my inbox with a new warning. I can't fucking take it anymore. I haven't slept since Brittany went missing. I haven't been to school. And, the scariest part is, when I did an IP address lookup on his last email, it just said zeros and 666 at the end. What have I done? What have I awakened? The last email I got was about twenty minutes ago. He says he's coming tonight. I don't know what I can do to stop him. And if he can't be stopped then I really apologize for everything that's going to happen. Please don't respond if he contacts you. You'll know it's him. It always says it in the from column. From: PURE EVIL. Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dismemberment